The Great Purple Hope!
"The Great Purple Hope!" is the 54th episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 54th episode overall. Description Waluigi May Hold The Key To Help The Rest Of The Team. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Wario meets Waluigi, who is shooting ducks with his fireballs. Waluigi then finds out from Wario that they lost their powers (after explaining the plot of Lord of the Rings). Wario then makes a flashback to when Merlin met him. Merlin tells him about the Beacon and that he must stop Solid Snake from destroying it. He also tells him to tell Mario a riddle: "When brightest, its darkest. When darkest, its gone. When gone forever, so are you," but Wario is easily confused. The wizard tells him not to worry as he won't have to remember any of it because he will stop Solid Snake from destroying the Beacon (which he doesn't). He also adds for him to beware of the Trifecta. After making sure Wario understands everything he has told him, Merlin leaves. They meet with Mario and Luigi still confused over the flashback and decide to have Waluigi transfer his powers to them (since he wouldn't stand a chance against Liquid, Ken and unknown man) . However if he does this he will end up in a coma until his powers recharge. In order to help them, Waluigi sacrifices himself in by giving their power and going into a coma. Outside, Donkey Kong and Snake have a mild conversation looking over what has happened and Waluigi's return. Donkey Kong then starts questioning Solid Snake's new appearance. Waluigi starts to give everyone their powers back including Ness (although Mario isn't impressed thinking there would be cool special effects and all during the transfer). Eventually, Waluigi faints after his last power to Wario and they proceed to put him in bed to rest. Wario then walks out and is met by Solid Snake, whom continually questions why the group didn't bother investigating the Beacon; however, Wario ignores him. Mario then walks out and starts celebrating over getting his powers back (something which annoys Snake). Meanwhile, Brock and Gary arrive at Professor Oak's house to see which one of them sucks the most. He gleefully invites them in and gives them his special drink which Brock doesn't like. Despite arguing that the Professor will easily choose Gary as the best the Professor states that a series of tests will determine who sucks the most. However as it turns out these tests involve washing and waxing his car something which annoys Gary and Brock. EPISODE : TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Merlin * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Solid Snake * Tim Muller as Ness * Daen Olson as Professor Oak Locations * The Battlefield * Mario's House * Professor Oak's House Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Ness get their powers back. * Waluigi falls into a coma. * The Darkness has regained physical form. * Professor Oak returns to the series. Soundtracks Coming soon! Trivia * Waluigi's coma acts as an excuse for Doug's absence for the rest of the season. * Wario breaks the fourth wall in this episode as the flashback with him and Merlin doesn't come on at first. * This episode begins a 6-episode chain of titles ending with exclamation points. * The part of Wario's conversation with Merlin that was seen in Operation: Blind Storm ''is re-enacted, instead of having old footage combined with new one. Matt also gives the same reaction in the blooper scene of Merlin's hand landing on Wario's shoulder. Goofs * At 6:42, after Wario leaves Solid Snake, a wind chime can be heard. * In ''Operation Blindstorm, Merlin talked to Wario in the woods. In this episode's flashback, they talk near a train track. * At the beginning of the episode, Wario jokingly explains the plot of Lord of the Rings to Waluigi instead of how they lost their powers, despite the fact that Wario hates'' Lord of the Rings and prefers ''The Golden Compass. Additionally, his explanation takes 12 hours, there is no indication any time has passed. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHaX4Ze9Fy0 Category:Season Four